harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dirk (TToTT)/Quotes
'Greetings' *"Morning, ___. It's the beginning of a brand new day!" *"Morning, ___. You look like youre wide awake already!" *"Morning, ____. *yawn*... Heh... I'm still sleepy..." *"Hey, ___, you kinda remind me of an old friend of mine. They also worked on a farm, and were busy working all the time." *"Yo, ___! Working hard? Farming seems like a real workout." *"Hey, ___. Done with work?" *'At his house:' "Oh, hey! How's it going? My place is kind of small, but feel free to have a seat." *"You better get some sleep, ___. You need to take up early tomorrow!" 'Chat' *"Man, there are so many deliveries! Well, it keeps me busy, that's for sure!" *"Man, climbing up and down this mountain takes a lot out of me..." *"It feels so rewarding to deliver something someone is eagerly waiting for." *'Day off:' "It's been so long since I've had a break. I'm just gonna kick back and relax." *'At Cafe/Tea House:' "I sometimes come here on my break. This place is pretty good!" *'When shown a wild animal:' "Wow, a wild animal! And it's so friendly to you! How cute!" *'When shown the blue feather (not to propose): '"What's this feather used for again? Isn't it used to propose to somebody? Are you getting married to someone, ___? Nice!" *'Complete a request:' "Thanks for your help! Oops! Gotta give you your reward. Here you go! Thanks for your help! See you next time." *'After tunnel reopens:' "Making deliveries has become so much easier ever since this tunnel reopened! Thanks to the hard work of everyone who helped reopen it." *'During a typhoon:' "Man, I can't deliver anything because of the typhoon! This is weak!" *'After a typhoon:' "Man, it was crazy out there yesterday! Luckily, none of my deliveries were damaged!" *'Snowstorm:' "I can't deliver anything because of the blizzard! I hope it stops soon!" 'Flower Quotes' *'Two flowers:' "What's up? Takin' a break from work? That's cool. You need breaks once in a while." *'Three flowers:' "This job can be really exhausting sometimes... but when people thank me for a delivery, I feel full of energy again!" *'Four flowers:' "When I was younger, I worked at a cafe in my home town." *'Five flowers:' "I've actually known Raul for a long time, but I didn't know he was living here. I was so surprised when I found out!" *'Six flowers:' "I've got a brother. He's more serious than I am, not to mention better looking... I wonder what he's now... I kinda want to see him.." 'Gifts' *'Favorite Gift: '"Cream Croquettes?!! These are totally my favorite! They look so delicious! Thanks, ___!" *'Liked: '"Oh, for me? Thanks!" *'Neutral:' "Sweet! Thanks!" *'Disliked:' "Hey, is this some sort of prank? No? Well, just remember that I don't like these at all, OK?" *'Birhday Gift:' "You remembered it was my birthday today! Awesome!" 'Festivals' Cooking Festival *"I get pretty excited about the Cooking Festival!" *'You lose:' "Oh, you lost? Well, don't let it get to you." Flower Day Festival "For me? Are you sure? Thanks!" Crop Festival *'Lose: '"You lost? Well, just learn from your mistakes and try again next time!" Before a Festival Starts: *"There's a festival today. I might go check it out later..." *"What's gonna happen today? I'm super-excited!" You do not attend a festival: "Oh yeah, there was a festival today, right? What festival was it again?" Category:The Tale of Two Towns Quotes